


Warm-Up

by goldenchocobos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenchocobos/pseuds/goldenchocobos
Summary: “This will be the shower I take, too, then.” Ymir stated with a sly smile. Krista’s heart started pounding in excitement. She often imagined admiring Ymir's naked body without the fleeting glimpses she was used to.The 104th Training Corps are gearing up with brutal training regimes to save humanity. Ymir and Krista discover a new way to wind-down.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Warm-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! Thanks for reading. ^_^

Another day relentlessly training on the field was another day Krista Lenz yearned for the therapeutic release of a warm shower. The 104th Training Corps was as persistent as ever, propelled by the passion of Eren Yeager. Krista herself had also felt motivated by his desire to eradicate the titans plaguing the outside world and save humanity, but her primary motivation rested within her best friend, Ymir. For this reason, and other reasons she couldn’t explain, she had opted for additional training by the tutelage of Ymir.

Despite thorough training with a competent teacher, Krista consistently felt herself having doubts. Not only was maneuvering in the ODM gear a challenge that commanded the attention of each of her core muscles, but maintaining stamina while also working to cut through a cardboard nape was more exhausting than she had anticipated. 

Krista watched, hands resting gingerly on her aching knees, as the other recruits taking part in supplementary training exercises emerged from the forest. The appearance of the others signaled the end of the session, so Krista allowed herself a break. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to regain the oxygen she had expended mid-air slashing away at the dummy targets. In her respite, she observed Ymir effortlessly weaving in between the trees behind everyone else. There was an intensity and ferocity in her lithe movements, her slender body curving to accommodate the changing directions.

As she watched Ymir, Krista felt a surge of emotion that started in her chest and trickled slowly downward, lingering in her belly as their eyes met. Ymir landed soundlessly next to Krista, resting her hand on the small of her back to steady herself. The sudden touch caused Krista to jolt, which was an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Ymir.

“That was a hell of a day, huh? I know you’re ready for a shower, judging by how sweaty you are.” Ymir teased, moving her hand from Krista’s back and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Despite all the time they spent together, Krista couldn't help but feel warm when Ymir touched her. It was a comfort that Krista coveted as much as washing away a hard day’s work.

“That just means I kicked ass, right?” Krista grinned up at Ymir, who immediately validated her statement by squeezing her shoulders. A stray, wet strand of hair was plastered to the left side of her face and her upper lip. Without thinking, Krista reached to fix the strand of hair. As her fingertips brushed against Ymir’s lips, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would like to kiss her. 

“You really did. Titans will fear you.” Ymir let go of Krista and they began walking towards the showering barracks. Once they arrived, Krista took note of the vacancy. 

"I'll take this one!" Krista announced, pointing at a shower towards the back of the square shaped room. She began walking towards it, keenly aware of Ymir on her heels, and blurted out the question that had been plaguing her mind: “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Ymir hesitated, then smirked. “I haven’t kissed anyone. What about you?”

“I haven’t, either.” Krista paused, aware of the redness spreading across her cheeks. “Would you… Want to kiss me?”

Without hesitation, Ymir cupped Krista’s head in between her hands. Her soft grey eyes bore into Krista before she leaned in. Her lips were soft and her kiss was gentle, sweet, and too short. Ymir pulled away first, leaving Krista longing for more. They stared at each other for a few precious moments before Ymir abruptly broke the silence.

“This will be the shower I take, too, then.” Ymir stated with a sly smile. Krista’s heart started pounding in excitement. She often imagined admiring Ymir's naked body without the fleeting glimpses she was used to.

"Okay, hope you like hot showers." Krista said, suddenly nervous. Once she had adjusted the temperature of the shower knob to her liking, she began undressing, her nipples hardening as they were exposed to the cool air. Once she was completely undressed, she noticed Ymir studying her. Ymir savored the view as she slowly moved her eyes down Krista's body. Krista did not waste this opportunity to look at Ymir. Her chest was lightly freckled, and Krista was surprised to find Ymir's breasts smaller than hers. Her deep brown nipples were also erect, and goosebumps outlined her thin arms. 

"It'll be warmer in here." Ymir said, pulling Krista inside the shower stall. She pulled the curtain behind them, then turned to face her.

"I'm going to wash your hair and back. You worked hard today, and I want to reward you." Ymir gently urged Krista under the shower head, then turned her to face the wall. She began running her long, thing fingers through Krista's blonde hair.

"Your hair is beautiful, like you.” Ymir said, combing shampoo between each strand. She was gently massaging Krista's head down to the ends of her hair. Suddenly, she turned Krista around to face her. Her eyes shone with intensity, then she leaned in and kissed her again. Slowly, Krista closed her eyes and allowed herself to be succumbed by Ymir. Ymir's tongue gently prodded Krista’s lips, begging for entry. She allowed it, meeting Ymir's tongue with her own. Krista

Ymir lowered her hand to Krista's left breast and began lightly rubbing the tip of her nipple. The sensation was unlike anything Krista had felt before, yet it was something she greatly enjoyed. She reached out to touch Ymir's nipple in kind, and Ymir let out a small moan against her lips.

"Let's try this." Ymir whispered, moving her hand downward — slowly, deliberately. Krista knew the direction this was taking and every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Ymir paused at her clit and began rubbing in slow, circular motions. A low moan escaped Krista’s lips, which were parted from the pleasure. Ymir stopped to slip one finger in and began gently moving it in and out, aided by her wetness. Krista let out another moan, this one louder than the first. "More, please..."

Ymir obliged, sticking the second finger in. Her movements became more rapid, thrusting in and out. Ymir made her way to her knees and stuck her head between Krista’s thighs. Her tongue lightly danced at the tip of Krista’s clit before she applied more pressure with faster movements. Krista felt as if the pleasure was building to something great, and began rocking herself in tune with Ymir's movements.

"Don't stop..." she pleaded as Ymir began to quicken the pace with her fingers and tongue. It felt incredible. Ymir was in-sync with Krista’s body, judging her pace and movements on the volume of Krista’s cries. 

Just as Krista felt she was about to burst, she was overtaken by the explosive feeling that had been threatened earlier. With both hands, she gripped Ymir’s hair and firmly held her in place as she loudly came. It was pure ecstasy.

Ymir rose from her kneeling position, the lower half of her face glistening with moisture. She grinned, pleased with the outcome. Krista collapsed into her arms, water drizzling over them as she basked in the afterglow of their experience.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, Krista” Ymir said softly.

“Actually… You can call me Historia.” Krista smiled as she revealed this part of herself. She felt closer than ever to Ymir, her friend since the start of their training, and found herself looking forward to the evening after their next round of training.


End file.
